Wigglepedia Fanon: Wags Catches a Cold
Wags Catches a Cold is an episode of Dorothy the Dinosaur TV Series 4 Synopis Wags comes to Dorothy's house with a cold, so he keeps sneezing and blowing his nose in his hanky. Transcript (The episode begins when Dorothy comes out the door to greet everyone.) Dorothy: Hello everyone, it's good to see you! Oh, here comes Wags! (Wags walks up the pathway, blowing his nose into a handkerchief.) Wags: (He groans.) Hello Dorothy, it's good to, Ah, Ah, (He sneezes the rose petals off some of the roses.) Dorothy: Oh Wags, are you feeling OK? Wags: No, Dorothy. I feel rather sick. (He blows his nose with his hanky.) I feel as though I have a cold. Dorothy: Oh, I'm so sorry Wags. Come on inside and I'll make you a big mug of rosy tea. (They both walk inside & it cuts to Dorothy's living room, where she's pouring Wags a mug of rosy tea.) Dorothy: Here you are Wags. Wags: Thanks Dorothy. (Wags finishes his tea in two slurps & puts his mug down.) Dorothy: Don't worry Wags, I'll help you feel better. I know quite a few ways of how to feel better when you have a cold. Wags: Why thank you Dorothy, it would be very nice of you to help me. Dorothy: (She giggles.) It's my pleasure. Now, one of the best ways to feel better when you have a cold, is to get lots of rest. Come on, let's go out into the garden and you can curl up there for a nap. Wags: Ah, a nap. Just what I need. (Wags walks outside into the garden followed by Dorothy who first grabs a blanket out of a box & a pillow by her window. When they arrive Wags lies down near a rose bush & Dorothy gives him the pillow & covers him up with the blanket.) Dorothy: There you go Wags. Wags: (He yawns.) Thank you Dorothy. I'll just doze off for a little while. Dorothy: Alright then, sweet dreams Wags. Wags: (He snores & whistles.) Dorothy: Hmm, while Wags is asleep, I know another way that I can help him feel better. Eating healthy foods such as Vegetable soup is very good for your body. And drinking liquids like water and orange juice can really help cool your body down. Oh, I think I'll surprise Wags with a tray of soup and juice. I know how much he likes them. (Then, Dorothy walks back inside, prepare the food in the kitchen, puts it on a tray & takes it into the garden. Then, she lightly taps Wags on the shoulder to wake him up.) Dorothy: (She whispers.) Wags? Wags, wake up. Wags: (He groans, while he's waking up.) Hello? Oh, hi Dorothy. Dorothy: Hi Wags, I'm sorry to wake you, but I've got a surprise for you. (She picks up the tray & places it next to Wags.) Wags: (He barks.) It's vegetable soup and orange juice. Thank you Dorothy, it's my favorite healthy snack. Dorothy: You're very welcome Wags. Hmm, I know a song about Vegetable soup. If only the rosy orchestra were here to play the music. (Then, the rosy orchestra appear on the rose bush stairs.) Dominic: Here we are. Some music might help you feel a bit better Wags. Dorothy: Come along and join in every body. (The music begins.) Dorothy: (singing) One zucchini (One zucchini) One tomato too (One tomato too) (Repeat.) Put them in the pot and you've got vegetable soup a ha ha ha a ha ha a ha ha (Repeat.) One big onion (One big onion) One tomato too (One tomato too) (Repeat.) Put them in the pot and you've got vegetable soup a ha ha ha a ha ha a ha ha (Repeat.) Grab some garlic (Grab some garlic) One tomato too (One tomato too) (Repeat.) Put them in the pot and you've got vegetable soup a ha ha ha a ha ha a ha ha (Repeat.) (Instrumental break.) One zucchini (One zucchini) One tomato too (One tomato too) (Repeat.) Put them in the pot and you've got vegetable soup a ha ha ha a ha ha a ha ha (Repeat.) Dorothy: Oh, Wags why are you looking so sad? Wags: Well, I've finished my vegetable soup, and it was delicious. But I'm still hungry for dessert. Dorothy: Did you say dessert? (She takes a bowl of fruit salad off her tray.) Dorothy: Listen to this! (singing) One banana (One banana) A little bit of guava too (A little bit of guava too) (Repeat.) Put them in the bowl And you've got fruit salad too (Repeat.) Wags: Thank you Dorothy for all of the delicious food. But I think I'm ready for another nap now. Dorothy: OK Wags, and I won't wake you this time. Goodbye everyone, I'll see you next time. (She giggles.) Category:Wigglepedia Fanon Category:Fanmade Category:Fanmade pages Category:Fanmade Episodes Category:Fanmade TV Series Category:2019 Category:2019 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur Episodes